Garotas que amam garotas
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Pequenas histórias com pares yuri . Femme/Femme ; Femme / Garota ; Garota / Garota . Contém também spoilers e genderbending . Vários universos e pares .


Garotas que amam garotas

Rated : T

Avisos : yuri , relacionamentos femme / femme ; garota /femme ; garota / garota

Sumário : Pequenas histórias com vários pares yuri .

História 1

Título : Opostos

Universo : G1

Par : Elita x Chromia

Elita one P.O. V.

'Dizem que se a vida te der limões , você deve fazer uma limonada . Foi isso o que eu fiz . Há milhões de anos , eu amei aquele seria o futuro líder dos autobots . Mas, depois de milhões de anos de ausência , minha faísca encontrou nova centelha : minha general Chromia . Ela é meu oposto . Enquanto , eu sou fofa , tranquila ; ela é nervosa e durona . Mas, mesmo assim somos muito felizes . Como é bom dormir e acordar com minha amada . Agora sou feliz , muito feliz . Só eu e minha garota azul e sexy . '

Título : Meninas se divertem

Universo : Filme

Par : Arcee x Mikaela

Mikaela P.O.V .

'Meninas são sempre muito estressadas . É mestruação , gravidez , tensão pré-menstrual , dupla jornada de trabalho , preconceitos . Diante disso tudo precisamos de um pouco de alívio . Há diversas formas de diversão . A minha favorita é namorar . Minha namorada é uma robô alienígena rosa que se transforma em uma moto . Ela se chama Arcee . Quando em modo veículo , minha garota é muito rápida . Ela acelera loucamente nas curvas . E eu adoro isso . Andar na estrada com ela é pura adrenalina . Também gosto de passear na floresta com ela . Tudo em alta velocidade , é claro . Somos muito felizes juntas . Eu te amo , Arcee , minha linda femme ! '

Título : Irmã aranha

Universo :Animated

Par :Blackarachnia x Sari

Blackaracnhnia P.O.V.

'Já faz anos que os mechs foram embora da Terra . Só restou eu e Sari . Infelizmente , ela não pode ir para Cybertron pois tinha uma parte orgânica . Mas , teve um lado bom . Pelo menos , não fiquei sozinha . No ínicio , era só uma amizade tímida . Depois , nossa ligação se tornou mais forte , a ponto de eu ser chamada de irmã aranha . Mas , houve um próximo passo . Hoje , nós somos sparkmates .Tenho esperança de um dia , podemos ir para Cybertron . Mas, por agora a temos a Terra só para nós . Não sei se Sari vai viver tanto quanto eu . Mas , enquanto viver , serei sua irmã aranha , sua amante , seu abrigo . Eu te amo , doce ruiva ! '

Título : Amantes de rock

Universo : Crossover Prime x Animated

Par : Sari x Miko

Sari P.O.V.

'Hoje , tem show de rock . E é também dia de encontro . Vou ver minha japonesa louca . Ela se chama Miko . Estudamos na mesma turma . Ela adora rock . Eu também . Miko toca guitarra e eu , bateria . Nós duas deixamos os autobots loucos , quando tocamos músicas . MInha banda favorita é o Scorpions . Já Miko é fã do Nightmare . O show que vamos assitir é do Simple Plan . MIko é muito sem noção , mas eu adoro ela . Ela sempre usa umas roupas coloridas . Também usa mechas rosas no cabelo . Ela é tão fofa ! No futuro , eu quero formar uma dupla de rock com ela . É hora do show ! '

Título : Amor de morenas

Universo : Crossover Filme x Animated

Par : Mikaela x Sari

Normal P.O.V.

'Eram duas morenas lindas . Uma humana e a outra , tecnorgânica . Ambas tinham belos olhos azuis . No começo , os humanos do NEST estranharam a relação . Quanto aos autobots , acharam isso perfeitamente normal . Mas, com o tempo todos aceitaram . As meninas estavam sempre juntas . Elas andavam sempre abraçadas , raramente brigavam , apesar de ambas terem um temperamento forte . Ambas eram muito fortes . Viram a morte de perto mais de uma vez . E estavam prontas para o que der e vier . Eram mais que duas morenas lindas : eram um casal que se amava até o íntimo e para toda a vida . '

Título : Minha garota ninja

Universo : Animated

Par : Femme Prowl x Sari

Avisos : Spoilers

Femme Prowl P.O.V.

'Eu sempre me senti uma estranha na minha equipe : única femme , tímida , cyberninja . Quando caímos na Terra , eu encontramos uma garotinha , eu fiquei feliz . Quando ela se tornou uma femme adolescente , minha centelha quase parou . Foi aí que encontrei minha parceira . Então , fiz de tudo para ela se tornar uma ninjabot e casar comigo . Dito e feito . Somos sparkamtes agora . Ela já não é mais tecnorgânica e sim , uma adorável femme . Oh , minha doce Sari , você é luz para minha escura vida . Quero ter sparklings com você . Eu te amo , minha garota ninja . Por agora e para sempre . '


End file.
